It's Gonna Be May
by timberlakechasez
Summary: It's April 30th, and Lance, Joey and Chris decide to celebrate in a new way. (Slash: Justin Timberlake/JC Chasez)


"Ow," Joey muttered under his breath as he walked into the table that sat in the long hallway that lead to a large, wooden door. Chris whipped his head towards him, a scolding look on his face.

"Real smooth, Fatone," He whispered, trying to keep quiet.

"Hey! Don't blame me! I keep forgetting they put this fucking thing here," The Italian responded, his arm flailing in the general direction of the table.

"They've had that there forever, moron!" Chris lowly exclaimed.

"Both of you shut up! You're going to wake them up," Lance shushed his former bandmates. They'd spent too much time planning their surprise for Justin, and Lance wasn't about to let Joey and Chris' stupidity ruin it. On the other side of the door at the end of the hallway, JC's eyes opened upon hearing Joey, Chris and Lance arguing. He chuckled to himself and looked down, seeing his husband of 4 years, Justin Timberlake, still peacefully sleeping in his arms, his head on his chest. JC slowly shifted himself so he sat against the headboard of their king bed, pulling Justin's head gently into his lap. He then turned to stare at their bedroom door with a smirk, awaiting the 3 other former *NSYNC members entrance. He didn't have to wait long, as he heard Lance shush Chris and Joey once more, and then the sound of the doorknob turning. They tried their best to walk into the room quietly, but each jumped and gasped when they noticed JC looking directly at them, an amused look plastered on his face.

"Jesus, JC. You're not supposed to be up!" Joey quietly exclaimed, and JC couldn't help but lightly laugh.

"Well, I would still be sleeping if you 3 weren't so fucking loud," He responded, reaching over to the lamp that sat on the bedside table and turning it on. Once the light illuminated the room, JC had to stop himself from having a laugh attack, not wanting to wake Justin up. Chris was wearing a blonde, curly wig, undoubtedly to mock Justin's old hairstyle, Joey was wearing a denim blazer and jeans, mocking the infamous 'double denim' awards show look, and Lance was wearing a white shirt, with the words 'It's Gonna Be May' gracing the front. They also wore headsets, similar to the ones *NSYNC wore to perform back in the day. As Josh stared at his friends with shock, he finally realized the date and once again had to stop himself from laughing out loud. It was April 30th. The guys had usually texted each other on the day, sending pictures of the infamous meme to one another, but this was new, and JC couldn't wait to see what the 3 had planned. Soon, Lance, Joey and Chris looked at each other and cleared their throats, and Chris counted to 3.

"It's gonna!" Chris sang.

"Gonna!" Lance joined in.

"Gonna!" Joey belted.

"Gonna! IT'S GONNA BE MAY!" They all sang together, at the top of their lungs. Justin finally shot up awake, gasping as he tried to catch his breath, his hand flying to his chest, grasping at his heart. Joey, Lance and Chris all began to laugh hysterically, watching as their youngest friend slowly blinked, attempting to adjust to whatever the hell was going on.

"What the fuck?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. But when he opened them again, his 3 former bandmates were still there, each resembling a past version of Justin Timberlake. A version Justin would love nothing more than to forget. "This is a nightmare, isn't it?" Justin asked, his widened blue eyes turning to Josh, who chuckled and leaned forward, kissing the pout on his lips.

"I happened to enjoy it," JC laughed against his lips.

"How the hell did they not scare the fuck out of you? I'm still trying to make sure my heart is in my chest," Justin breathed, eyeing the 3 who were still laughing, and now high-fiving each other.

"Joey walked into our table in the hallway and I heard them fighting about trying to keep quiet," JC replied with a laugh. Justin shook his head with a smile. Yep, those were his friends.

"Okay, assholes. It wasn't that funny," The 37 year old spoke.

"Are you kidding me?! You should have seen your fucking face!" Chris exclaimed through his laughter.

"Fuck, J, you gave the Home Alone kid a run for his money!" Joey chimed in, and Justin sat on the bed, staring at them.

"Do it, Justin! Do it!" Lance added, wiping the tears from his eyes. Justin glared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Will it make you all shut the fuck up and let me go back to sleep?" The Filthy singer whined, and JC chuckled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his husband's temple. He was having too much fun with this.

"It sure will," Joey replied.

"It's gonna be May," Justin sang under his breath, miserably.

"I'm sorry. I seem to remember you singing it with a lot more feeling 18 years ago," Chris teased, a smirk on his face.

"It's. Gonna. Be. May," The 37 year old slowed down, enunciating each word. Still, Joey, Lance and Chris shook their head.

"Still not feeling it. Here, we'll help you out," Lance announced. "C, you in?"

"Sure," JC chuckled, amused at how the bandmates could still get to Justin.

"It's gonna…"

"Gonna…"

"Gonna…"

"Gonna…"

"It's gonna be may!" Justin sang at the highest volume he could at 10 o'clock in the morning. Finally, Lance, Joey and Chris jumped up and down, their laughter returning.

"It's so good," Joey clapped, doubling over and clutching his stomach.

"Ha ha ha. Yes, it's very funny. I get it. I sound extremely southern and yes, the month of May is coming. I'm the internet meme of the century. Now fuck off and let my husband and I go back to sleep."

"Suit yourself, Prima-donna. Jeez, you would think we would get a little more appreciation for putting so much effort into this," Joey said, adjusting his denim blazer.

"Ungrateful infant," Chris added, scratching the back of his neck, the curls on the wig irritating his scalp.

"I'm 37 years old, Christopher."

"Still an infant! And as cranky as you are, that look on your face when you got up. That is priceless and we shall leave satisfied now. See you later, Jayce," The eldest *NSYNC member said, turning to look at the second oldest member, who still wore a smile on his face.

"Bye guys. I'll call one of you later," He laughed, waving as the three left their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Finally. I thought they'd never leave," Justin sighed, running his hands through his short hair. Josh laughed, wrapping his arms around his husband and pulling them both to lie back down.

"You know you love them," The raven haired male said, smiling when Justin wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I know. But they're still annoying as hell, even 20 years later," He laughed, closing his eyes. Josh chuckled, leaning forward and kissing him softly.

"Josh?" Justin asked, his blue eyes slowly fluttering open again, and JC could see him fighting the sleep that threatened to overtake him.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Happy May."


End file.
